A social networking service is an online service, platform, or website that focuses on facilitating the building of social networks or social relations among people who, for example, share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. A social networking service may provide a representation of each user (often a profile), social links or contacts connecting the user to other users, and a variety of additional services. Generally, social networking services provide the ability for users to interact on the Internet. Exemplary services include chat applications, instant messaging applications, e-mail programs, and social networking websites and communities such as Facebook® and Google+®. With some services, all contacts are treated equally—a user either has a relationship with another user (e.g., listed as a “contact” or “friend”) or does not. Other services provide the ability to categorize contacts according to different types of relationships. Such relationships may have different “tie strengths,” a term used in social science to describe the closeness or strength of a relationship. For example, loose acquaintances may be considered “weak” ties, while trusted friends and family may be considered “strong” ties. The category of a contact may have an effect on the type of information that may be sent to the contact or that the contact may have access to, via the social networking service, regarding the user.